juntos otra vez
by Kira1517
Summary: rukia recive una declaracion de amor un poco inesparada por parte de cierto chico pero este desaparece antes de que le pueda dar una respuesta... one shot que hice para un reto


**JUNTOS OTRA VEZ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado dos años después de la batalla de Ichigo contra Ginjo y de la despedida que se dieron Ichigo y Rukia

 _Flashback_

Iba caminando junto a Rukia por un lugar alejado de los escuadrones del Giotei trece, mientras esta observaba los alrededores, le tomo la mano y la guió hasta un árbol donde ella se sentó al lado de Ichigo.

-oye Rukia- la llamó y al ver que esta lo miro a los ojos se puso totalmente nervioso- t…tengo que decirte algo

-dilo fresa- rió al ver que este fruncía más el ceño

\- ya sabes que me tengo que ir-ella asintió entonces prosiguió- quería decirte que…-sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente-…te quiero

Rukia se extrañó por lo que Ichigo le acaba de decir- pero ya lo se

-tonta no como amiga- su sonrojo se intensifico más- me…enamoré de ti

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Rukia

" _me enamoré de ti…"_

" _enamoré…"_

" _de ti…"_

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Ichigo ya se había ido del lugar.

 _Fin Flashback_

-yo…también me enamoré de ti…Ichigo- susurró para sí misma mientras caminaba en dirección a la oficina de su hermano en el sexto escuadrón – nii-sama ¿puedo hablarte?-habló estando frente a Byakuya

-¿Qué pasa Rukia?-este seguía mirando el papeleo y no la miró aunque estaba frente a él.

-necesito permiso para ir al mundo humano- dijo Rukia estando nerviosa pero Byakuya ni lo notó

-¿para que vas a ir a ese lugar- seguía observando y firmando papeles como si fuera un máquina

\- para una misión- se apresuró a contestar tratando de que no se notara que estaba mintiendo

-¿una misión?-dejó los papeles y la miró con su típico rostro frío

-sí, Ukitake-taicho me dio esa orden digo misión!- rió nerviosa mostrándose lo más seria posible

-si te lo dijo pues ve, no pierdas tiempo – volvió su vista a los papeles

-gracias nii-sama –salió de la oficina de su hermano y se dirigió a buscar a Yoruichi para que le ayudara a ir al mundo humano.

Luego de buscarla en los trece escuadrones de protección de la Sociedad de las Almas, la busca fuera del giotei trece. Al pasar por el árbol donde Ichigo le confesó lo que sentía por ella, suspiró por el recuerdo y al desviar la vista la vio cerca de unos árboles un poco más lejos.

Se acercó a Yoruichi- Yoruichi necesito tu ayuda

A esta casi se le sale el corazón por el susto que le dio la joven Kuchiki- dios Rukia no me asustes así, ¿mi ayuda?¿en que?

-tengo que ir al mundo humano

Se quedo extrañada ante tal petición, hasta que recordó lo que Kisuke le había dicho

 _Flashback_

-¿para que me llamaste?,Kisuke –preguntó Yoruichi algo cabreada

-porque tarde o temprano tendrás que ayudar a Kuchiki-san –sonreía tras su abanico

-¿Por qué?

Guardó su abanico y sonrió ampliamente- porque Kurosaki-san le confesó sus sentimientos a Kuchiki-san

-¿Qué?-miró a Kisuke, aun no creía lo que le dijo- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-porque vi cuando se le confesó, pero tuvo que irse antes de que Kuchiki-san le pudiera dar una respuesta

 _Fin Flashback_

-¿quieres ir al mundo humano?¿a ver a Ichigo? –al ver que Rukia asintió y que sus mejillas se tornaban de color escarlata sonrió –Kisuke ya tiene todo listo

\- gracias Yoruichi –le dedicó una sonrisa mientras sus mejillas seguían color escarlata.

Yoruichi la guió hasta un lugar lejos del rukongai donde estaba el seikaimon de Urahara. Ambas entraron y cruzaron rápido hacia el mundo humano.

Cuando llegaron al almacén de Urahara, Rukia le pidió su gigai. Al ya tener "puesto" el gigai salió del almacén, corriendo, hacia la casa de Ichigo.

Al divisar la casa entró por la ventana de la habitación de él.

-pero que…¿Rukia? –dijo un Ichigo un tanto asustado y sorprendido

Antes de que pudiera hablar Rukia se desmayó frente a Ichigo que, por instinto, la sostuvo antes que cayera al suelo, la alzó en sus brazos, recostándola en el armario esperó a que despertara.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y Rukia seguía sin despertar. Ichigo se acercó al armario, lo abrió y se encontró a Rukia totalmente dormida. "sigue siendo igual de linda" pensó mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido y acariciaba una de las mejillas de Rukia sin despertarla.

Ichigo pasó toda la tarde pensando en Rukia, trataba de no acercarse al armario para que ella descansara bien pero sus instintos de protección no estaban de acuerdo porque cada diez o quince minutos iba al armario para asegurarse de que estaba bien. "después de dos años aun sigo enamorado de ella" pensó mientras se dirigía a su escritorio a resolver su tarea de matemáticas. Pero antes de poder terminar su tarea se paro y se dirigió a abrir el armario y decirle a Rukia que ya era hora de despertar, pero cuando casi abre la puerta retiro su mano al oír la voz de Rukia

-¡Sal de aquí maldita cucaracha! –Rukia abrió la puerta de golpe y la pobre cucaracha salió volando por la ventana. Al mirar a la derecha se encontró con un Ichigo anonadado

-¿estás mejor? –le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en su cama mirándola

-si es creo, ¿Qué me paso?

-te desmayaste por venir corriendo a esa velocidad

Esta salió del armario y se sentó al lado de Ichigo –perdona por no haber avisado antes

-no te preocupes, baka ¿Qué haces aquí?

-siempre sabes como arruinar momentos fresa –rió al ver como una vena empezaba a resaltarse en la sien de Ichigo –quería arreglar lo que me dijiste hace dos años

El aludido se sonrojó leve desviando la vista y se pasaba una mano por el cabello para ocultar los pocos nervios que tenía –Rukia yo…- hizo una pequeña pausa y al verla de reojo vio como ella baja la cabeza –aun sigo enamorado de ti –al decir eso su sonrojo se intensifico

-I…Ichigo –Rukia se lanzó a abrazarlo y le susurro al oído –yo…también estoy…enamorada…de ti

A Ichigo se le aguaron los ojos y abrazo más fuerte a Rukia porque al fin había escuchado la respuesta que esperaba por parte de ella. Había hecho caso a Yoruichi, esta sabía perfectamente que Rukia, hace dos años, no estaba preparada para dar una respuesta

-Rukia –ella no respondió. Ichigo se separo un poco y la vio, en sus brazos, dormida –te quiero enana

Ichigo se recostó en la cama, acuno a Rukia en sus brazos y se durmió con ella

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo se despertó y vio que aun tenía a Rukia entre sus brazos, sonrió al ver lo calmada que estaba ella cuando dormía

-enana es hora de despertar –dijo el pelinaranja tocando la cara de ella para que despertara.

Gruñó.

-déjame dormir –dijo Rukia mientras se acomodaba más sobre Ichigo.

-sino despiertas te tiro al suelo –con esto recibió un golpe en la nariz, que sangró, y una Rukia sentada a horquillas sobre el estomago del pelinaranja.

-¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?fresa –dijo la shinigami mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba.

-son las doce medio día, no le veo nada de temprano –le respondió con sarcasmo y acaricio el cabello de la pelinegra de una manera tierna –no me llames fresa, enana.

-y tu no me llames enana –siguió con un largo bostezo y hasta que abrió bien los ojos pudo ver que las mejillas de Ichigo estaban ligeramente sonrosadas –es temprano para mí.

-maldita –susurró ganándose otro golpe en la cara –ahora ¿te quitas de encima?

-¿Qué? –pregunto totalmente desconcertada.

\- que te quites de encima –el pelinaranja señaló la posición comprometida en la que estaban mientras seguía sonrojándose.

-ah... –la shinigami se levanto de donde estaba sentada y tomo asiento de nuevo al lado de Ichigo –no me había dado cuenta.

Dijo estando sonrojada hasta las orejas.

En realidad no quería que Rukia se quitara de encima de él, solo lo hizo porque sus tardías hormonas decidieron aparecer.

-me di cuenta medio metro.

-si sabes como arruinar momentos, cítrico –rió divertida al ver una vena bien resaltada en la frente del pelinaranja –si te sigues enojando se te harán arrugas.

-claro que no –se siguió enojando al ver como Rukia seguía riendo. Bufo y se levanto de la cama –iré a bañarme.

Dicho eso el pelinaranja salió de su habitación y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

En lo que Ichigo tardaba en ducharse, Rukia aprovecho para hacer un simple almuerzo. El shinigami al salir del baño, ya vestido, por costumbre bajo a la cocina. Al entrar en la cocina se sorprende al hallar a la shinigami cocinando ahí.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –le dijo mientras la ayudaba a alcanzar una de las repisas más altas.

-algo de comida para ambos, como tu familia no esta se me ocurrió –al sentir como Ichigo la alzaba por la cintura, se sonrojo leve y susurro –gracias.

Ichigo se acerco a lo que estaba cocinando la pelinegra, tomo una cuchara y lo probo.

-esta bueno.

Dijo sonrojándose mirando a Rukia de reojo y le dedico una leve sonrisa.

-tienes buen gusto ichi –siguió con lo que estaba cocinando y no vio como Ichigo se sonrojo por completo por como lo había llamado.

Lista la cena, el pelinaranja ayudo a servir la comida en los platos y los coloco en la mesa. La pelinegra y él se sentaron a comer mientras los rodeaba un silencio comodo.

Terminaron de comer, ambos lavaron la losa y ordenaron la cocina. Cuando Rukia estaba por subir las escaleras Ichigo la llamo.

-oye Rukia –dijo el pelinaranja un tanto nervioso y con un leve rubor adornando sus mejillas, cosa que la pelinegra noto enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo viendo como los nervios del pelinaranja aumentaban.

-enana quería saber si quieres salir conmigo…en una cita –el rubor de sus mejillas se intensifico y paso una mano por su cabello tratando de ocultar los nervios.

-mmm... –esto tomo por completa sorpresa a la joven shinigami que ahora se encontraba sonrojada y pensando –s-si quiero salir contigo.

Le dedico una sonrisa, la cual provoco que el sonrojo de la pelinegra aumentara.

-regreso en la noche, iré a comprar algo –y con esto dicho Ichigo salió de la casa dejando atrás a una Rukia muy sonriente.

 _ **ooOOoo**_

 _ **ooOOoo**_

Ya en la noche, cuando Ichigo estaba por abrir la puerta cuando un grito femenino lo asusto; entro corriendo a la casa, fue directo a la sala de esta. Al llegar se encontró con la pelinegra subida en el sofá en una situación algo graciosa.

-enana ¿Qué demonios haces? –dijo Ichigo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no estallar en risa al ver que la pequeña shinigami hizo tanto escándalo por una simple e inofensiva cucaracha.

-¡idiota trato de alejar a esta cucaracha! –lo anteriormente mencionado causo que el pelinaranja estallo en carcajadas -¡no te rías idiota!

-es…imposible no reír enana…¡¿Cómo le vas a temer a algo como eso?! –seguía riendo a todo pulmón lo que causo que la joven se enojara con él.

-¡deja de reírte como idiota y ayúdame! –le dijo mientas le lanzaba un cojín de fresas.

-esta bien –mientras se seguía riendo fue a buscar una escoba; ya con la escoba en mano se dispuso a sacar a la dichosa cucaracha de la casa.

Volvió a la sala y miro a Rukia.

-¿feliz?

-si fresa tonta –se sentó en el sofá mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-deja de llamarme fresa, enana –se sentó a su lado.

-y tu, deja de llamarme enana.

-como sea, ¿lista para mañana? –miro a la shinigami mientras sus mejillas se adornaban con un leve sonrojo.

-s…si –contesto sonrojándose –¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

-eso lo sabras mañana enana, ahora a dormir.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Ichigo, él se acostó y acurruco en su cama mientras que Rukia se metió en el armario como de costumbre.

Era sábado por la tarde, toda Karakura estaba en calma más que se acercaba el invierno. Por las calles de esta ciudad iban caminando dos jóvenes, abrigados adecuadamente al tipo de clima que hacía.

Ambos decidieron ir a algún lugar a comer después de haber estado por tres horas en un parque de diversiones de la cuidad. Llegaron a un puesto de hamburgesas, Ichigo compro dos y una se la entrego a la shinigami. Juntos tomaron asiento en una de las bancas que había cerca del lugar.

-esta deliciosa –dijo mirando al pelinaranja mientras terminaba de comer la hamburgesa.

-que bueno que te haya gustado –dijo tirando al cesto de la basura el envoltorio de la hamburgesa.

-ahora ¿A dónde vamos?fresita –rio por lo bajo mientras observaba como Ichigo maldecía por lo bajo.

-vamos a ir a patinar –se levanto de la banca caminando en dirección a la pista.

-¡oye! ¡esperame! –la pequeña shinigami corrió desde donde estaba para poder alcanzar a Ichigo.

El sustituto al ver que Rukia se acercaba corriendo no pudo evitar sonreír y empezó a correr.

-¡Ichigo maldito!

Y así llegaron a la pista de patinaje, exhaustos por haber corrido todo el camino.

-este…Ichigo... –dijo Rukia recuperando el aliento y mirando la pista de patinaje de reojo y a la vez mirando al pelinaranja nerviosamente –no se patinar –dijo apenada y casi susurrando.

-tranquila yo te puedo ayudar –la miro mientras se ponía los patines de hielo y le sonrió de tal manera que hizo sonrojar a la pequeña shinigami –rápido enana.

-ya voy cabeza de zanahoria –se puso los patines y se levanto con sumo cuidado.

Estaba a punto de caerse cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos que la tomaban de los hombros asi evitando su caída.

-g…gracias –murmuró.

Ichigo le dedico una leve sonrisa lo que causo, otra vez, un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Rukia, pues nunca había visto a Ichigo sonreírle como lo estaba haciendo en esos instantes. El pelinaranja la llevo a la pista, lo que le costó una vida, pues la pequeña shinigami cada vez que daba un paso se arrepentía de la idea de patinar.

-vamos enana, no lo hagas tan difícil –la voz de Ichigo sonaba algo exasperada, pues estaba a punto de perder la paciencia que le quedaba.

-ya voy, no ves que me cuesta moverme –contesto con ironia tratando de no caer sentada en el frio y duro suelo de la dichosa pista.

El pelinaranjo suspiro, ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia asi que, tomo la pequeña mano de la shinigami y jalo leve de ella haciendo que Rukia se moviera por el hielo sin peligro a caerse. Después de haber estado sosteniendo la mano de la pequeña shinigami durante casi una hora decidió cambiar la posición, poso una de sus manos en la cintura de la pelinegra y esta acción provoco que las mejillas de Rukia se adornaran de un leve sonrojo.

El sustituto miro de reojo a su compañera y una leve sonrisa de lado se dibujo en su rostro al saber que la shinigami se encontraba asi por él.

-¿no deveriamos irnos ya? –pregunto rompiendo el comodo silencio que había entre ellos.

-solo nos quedaremos un rato más enana –la estaba mirando y le dedico otra sonrisa que hizo que la pequeña shinigami volteara para que él no viera su sonrojado rostro.

-¿para qué más tiempo? –estaba viendo como las demás personas estaban desalojando el lugar.

-este... –al pelinaranja el entraron nervios y se quedo con la mente en blanco. "dile de una vez" "¡no seas cobarde!". Se grito internamente –vamos saliendo mejor –le dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida. "gallina" se regaño mentalmente.

Una vez fuera de la pista el pelinaranja se armo de valor y acercándose a Rukia, después de haber devuelto los patines y haber pagado, que aun seguía sentada atando sus zapatos.

-oye enana –se tenso cuando la pelinegra volteo para mirarlo y prestarle atención –quería hacerte una pregunta.

-dila zanahoria –le dijo mientras terminaba de atarse el zapato izquierdo.

El shinigami, respiro hondo un par de veces y con su cara algo sonrojada miro a la shinigami a los ojos

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

La pelinegra se quedo en blanco, nunca hubiera esperado esa pregunta por parte del pelinaranja. Tardo varios minutos en poder reaccionar y esos minutos parecieron horas para el sustituto.

-eehh... –aun estaba en blanco y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Ichigo la tomo por los hombros para tranquilizarla.

-tranquila enana, se que fui un poco directo.

-s…si –dijo al fin cuando su cerebro logro hacer sinapsis .

-perdona por…espera… ¿Qué? –la miro a los ojos y sus nervios seguían floreciendo.

-que si quiero ser tu novia, zanahoria –le dedico una leve sonrisa a Ichigo que hizo que se sonrojara.

El sustituto acerco lentamente su rostro al de la shinigami y esta no hizo nada más que cerrar sus ojos, Ichigo finalizo la distancia que separaba ambos rostros con un torpe pero tierno beso que Rukia correspondió enseguida estando nerviosa y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Luego de dar por terminado el beso, ambos se en caminaron a la casa de Ichigo. Pues ahora empezaban una nueva vida, una como pareja.

 _ **OMAKE: PELUCHE EMPAPADO**_

Un peluche con aspecto de león iba caminando tranquilamente por una de las piscinas de Karakura.

-¡que calor! –exclamó nuestro pequeño protagonista –humm no veo chicas lindas en bikini.

Lloriqueo como un niño pequeño, pues en dicha piscina, hasta el momento, solo habían hombres. Busco con la mirada a alguna alma de alguna chica con bikini pero no hayo nada.

Cuando se rindió de estar buscando caminaba hacia la salida dispuesto a seguir con su búsqueda en alguna otra piscina, entonces choco contra una pierna bien bronceada.

Antes de haber gritado alguna grosería, dirigió su vista hacia arriba y un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de su nariz al estar viendo lo que tanto añoraba. Pues enfrente de él estaba la teniente del decimo escuadrón, Matsumoto Rangiku, luciendo un escandaloso bikini que cualquiera se hubiera quedado embelesado con mirarla, pues mostraba su dotada delantera con un escote algo abierto.

-hola preciosa –la llamo el peluche tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿eh?, pero si es el peluche de Ichigo –alzo al peluche de la cola acercándolo a su rostro.

\- sí, ese mismo –la miraba con ojos soñadores y pensamientos clasificados para adultos.

Matsumoto se entero de los pensamientos pervertidos del animal de peluche con solo observar su cara y en un simple movimiento de brazo, lanzo al indefenso animal a una piscina alejada de su posición.

-¡NO ES JUSTO, NO MERESCO ESTE TRATO! –dijo el peluche gritando a todo pulmón mientras era lanzado pero nadie lo escucho.

Al caer en la piscina se estaba preparando para volver a gritar, pero cuando iba a hacerlo sintió una presencia detrás de el. Dio media vuelta y se le fue el alma al verse acorralado por niños de entre cinco y un años, pues no se había fijado, hasta ahora, que la teniente lo había lanzado a la piscina para niños.

Antes de poner tan siquiera una pata fuera de allí, cuando los niños se abalanzaron encima de él provocando que el pobre animal de felpa casi se ahogara por lo empapado que estaba y los constantes abrazos propiciados por los niños. El karma debía odiarlo ese día, pues solo quería pasarlo en los brazos de una chica en bikini.


End file.
